A New Game
by letitbe54
Summary: With the kids away for a few decades Carlisle and Esme have the house to themselves, but because of a lack of intimacy due to Carlisle's hospital schedule thier love making has become awkward and embarrassing. Can Esme bring back the spark with a gift from Alice? EsmexCarlisle! Rated M for lemons and language. Fluff and Love! R


**Hallo Leser! (Hello Readers!) I have a new little Carlisle and Esme lemon for you! **

**Warning: If you are under eighteen do not read any further**

**DC: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Please Review!**

**OoOoOoO**

For the first time in days the house was silent, not just quiet but completely and utterly silent.

With a gentle sigh I closed the front door, setting down my keys and a few bags and boxes I had bought while running errands. I walked to the kitchen, my footsteps disrupting the stillness of the house, making me wish I could walk quieter, if only to conserve the serenity for a few more moments.

But even a pen drop would sound loud in this desolate mansion, its rooms childless and lonely. Two weeks ago my little birds flew from the nest, not for the first time or the last. Their excuses for leaving varied greatly.

_Rosalie deserves another honeymoon._

_We want to get out and explore the world with Nessie before it's too late._

_We're sick of being treated like kids, Mom._

_You deserve some alone time with Carlisle. It's been decades since you had the house all to yourself._

The last one came from Jasper, my sweet son must have noticed how frustrated I've been lately due to the large amount of children rummaging the halls and knocking on my bedroom door late at night when Carlisle and I are trying to be husband and wife. Sometimes my shy son's gift can be the greatest one of all, though I'm sure Edward has also picked up on my thoughts, though he ignores them more than anything, to keep his sanity I suppose.

The house adjusted slightly in the wind, its century-old walls creaking as I busied myself in the kitchen. The rain pelted down on the roof, formally breaking the silence that had become a bit of an awkward nuisance. After living so many years with a five children, now six plus one grandchild, the silence isn't as rewarding as I thought it would be, the quiet air only reminding me how empty the house really was and how much I yearned to hear my children's unwavering voices once more.

Alice and Jasper had been the last to leave, driving away in Alice's bright yellow Porsche last night, its trunk loaded down with the couple's rather impressive wardrobe. Their goodbyes were feverish, making it clear that they were ready to leave, but a part of me didn't want to let them go, even though I knew they would be back after a few years. I didn't want any of my children to leave, though the thought of having Carlisle in a childless house for half a decade muffled any protests my mind gave out.

I picked up the mixing bowl I had been whisking, leaning over the counter to read the directions carefully.

_2 eggs and a half cup of sugar._

As a mother I enjoy cooking, but as a vampire I can't stand it. The smells wafting from the food are repulsive and the thought of actually eating anything made me sick.

But I make do, wanting to look like the good doctor's wife who donates something to every bake sale in town. I know it makes Carlisle happy when I bake, saying it makes him feel more human, a goal my husband is constantly striving for but a goal that is unreachable.

We aren't human by nature, we're vampires and any slip of humanity we had before we died has been lost, but every day we try to bring it back. We try to do things, say things, see things that remind us of times when we were only human, when the world of vampires and werewolves were left in storybooks when we closed our eyes at night.

So that's why I'm making a batch of cookies, to appease my husband and to appease the more human side of me that yearns for the normal things in life.

_Normal._

Over the years my life has been anything but normal, what with a handful of immortal children and breathtakingly handsome husband things can get a bit strange in the Cullen house, though I wouldn't change it for the world. My life is almost perfect.

_Almost but not quite._

Last night once Alice and Jasper were well on their way I trudged upstairs, my mood sodden and my heart aching for Carlisle who was still at work, much to my distress. I took a quick shower and while I was rifling through my clothes I came across a rather risqué see-through bra and panty set, complete with a red silk robe. I didn't remember buying any either of them. A small note was attached, it's words franticly scrawled onto the paper.

_Dear Esme,_

_I found this at one of my favorite shops downtown and it just screamed 'Esme' so I bought it. I've seen two visions depicting your night with Carlisle, one great one not so great. If I could promise you the best night of your life I would, but as always my visions are subjective. You hold the key now, Esme. I know it's been a long time for you and Carlisle but I'm sure you'll be able to find the spark, especially with this little number and maybe with something else a bit later. ;)_

_Love you,_

_Your daughter, Alice._

I pulled the fabric from its hanger, the satiny cloth feeling especially delicate in my hands. My mind reeled as I contemplated what to do. Alice's note was right; it had been months since Carlisle and I engaged in something that wasn't hard and fast, a true rarity in our relationship. Usually Carlisle takes his time when it comes to sex, coaxing as many orgasms out of my body as possible, but lately he's seemed a little _rough. _I accounted it as stress build up and made a mental note to talk to him about it, though I never did, the opportunity never presenting itself, until now.

I had less than an hour to get ready before Carlisle would get home from work, just enough time to make myself look presentable as well as set a romantic tone to the room with candles and music.

I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail, allowing a few curls to fall down. I never really liked the style but Carlisle has a thing for it, especially when it comes to romantic nights such as these where he'll pull and yank on my hair, spurring on both of our releases.

I applied a quick coat of makeup, a thin layer of lip gloss and two coats of mascara to give my eyes that pop factor that Carlisle also likes.

A pair of diamond earrings Carlisle got me for our fiftieth anniversary completed the look perfectly. I smiled into the mirror as I grabbed the lingerie Alice had left me, slipping out of the drab nightgown I had unconsciously put on. The white cotton pooled at my feet, reminding me of my wedding night almost a hundred years ago when I really did wear a nightgown to seduce my new husband, a slightly embarrassing memory now.

I kicked the offensive garment into the closet and began clasping the sheer bra over my chest, the feel of the cool silk causing my nipples to harden and pucker, the little buds yearning to be squeezed and touched. I tugged on the panties, my arousal already dampening them a bit much to my surprise. I really needed my husband and fast.

Slipping on the robe I jumped onto the bed, relaxing into its softness, the comforter holding my rounded form perfectly. I tried to make the most seductive pose possible, though with my minimal knowledge of what's 'sexy' I ended up just lying down on my stomach, my elbows propping me up to give Carlisle a good look at my cleavage, his favorite part of my anatomy besides the obvious.

I heard the door open and close, Carlisle's footsteps heavy and worn. His leather briefcase hit the floor, his jacket falling on the stand, his hat following. I could almost feel his worry flowing from his body; usually I race to meet him with a kiss, but tonight was different. He would come to me.

"Esme, dear? Where are you?" Carlisle called his voice obviously nervous.

"I'm up here, honey," I said back quietly, knowing he would hear me even with my whispered tone. My voice was husky, my panties drenched. I needed him, more so than I thought.

Carlisle climbed the stairs, his footsteps almost wary. "Esme I-"

His voice fell off as he opened the door, his eyes roaming my body, his irises turning a deep black with sudden lust. I leaned up a bit more, showing off more of my chest. Carlisle audibly groaned, his hands going to his belt as he slipped it off, the leather slumping to the floor. A soft bulge had appeared in his trousers, causing a smile to dance across my face. He was just as aroused as I was.

"The kids are gone, Carlisle, you know what that means." My voice was low as Carlisle unbuttoned his shirt hastily, tossing it to the ground carelessly. He gulped, his eyes darkening even more.

"I think I have an idea," he said. His voice was hoarse, his hands fidgety.

I sat up, allowing him to see my whole body clothed in the new garments, my nipples rolling against the bra's lacy lining erotically. I could feel the little nubs stiffen as my cold skin brushed past them, my hands pulling at them. He moaned slightly, the bulge becoming more of a tent as he stared at me, his eyes unblinking. I tugged the robe off, my husband admiring my pert nipples through the bra, his nose picking up on my obvious need for him. I felt a drop of venom slide down my thigh as he walked forward, slipping out of his pants, the material sliding down to his ankles. I got up and helped him out of the offensive clothing, along with his shoes and socks which I placed in the closet carefully. He smiled at my prudent and sensible behavior, a trait he always favored in life as well as our love-making.

Hopefully I wouldn't have to be too prudent tonight.

But of course sometimes he would ask me to let go, to un chain the woman in me, locking up the motherly role that can sometimes dominant my life. Sometimes Carlisle asks me to be the young lady I was before the stress of children and the modern world took their toll on me. Sometimes Carlisle can heal me; bring me back to my former glory, my former youth because all though my body is that of a twenty-six year old my mind is much older.

Carlisle's hand snakes around my waist pulling me closer. He leans down capturing my lips in a kiss. My mouth opens involuntarily, my tongue beckoning my husband's inside, but before he can he pulls away, a blonde eyebrow raised in a curious fashion.

"You bought a different lip gloss. Usually it tastes like apples, but that tastes like…" he licked his lips a few time, concentrating on the flavor. "Cherries. Yep, that's definitely cherries. Why did you switch, I loved your old one."

I gasped lightly, my hand going to my mouth to rub off the apparently offensive lip gloss quickly. "I was just trying something n-new, just trying to spice things up. I'll go to the store tomorrow and get the apple flavored one. I'm so sorry."

Carlisle shrugged, "Don't be sorry, love, its fine. I just wasn't expecting it is all."

We went back to kissing, Carlisle hand coming down to cradle my bum, his other hand tightly gripping my ponytail, his fingers threading through my caramel locks. I decided to try my hand at being sexy and jumped to straddle his hips, but of course it didn't happen as I had planned.

Carlisle didn't know what I was doing so when I jumped he let go of me, causing me to fall to the ground, landing on my behind like a child. I sighed loudly staring at my husband whose erection was steadily fading. I noticed my folds were barely dripping now, compared to the gushing river I had going on mere minutes ago. I had a feeling then that this night was going to be, in Alice's words, "not so great".

Carlisle offered me a hand and I took it, standing up on wobbly feet. He gave me a sad smile and walked over to the bed, sitting down on its edge.

"I think we're a little out of our routine, dear. Maybe we should try a different approach," Carlisle offered, waving me over.

"I could give you a blow-"

"No Esme, you'd probably just choke on it, or worse, get stuck. Let's try something really simple."

I sat down next to him, eyeing him sweetly before laying down on the bed, my hands tugging my panties down slowly. Carlisle looked on with dark eyes, his cock slowly rising as I shimmy the tight material down my shapely thighs.

"If you won't let me please you why don't you please me?" I asked, regaining my husky tone. Carlisle shot me a sly grin and crawled over, his nostrils flaring as he came closer to my somewhat wet core. He unclasped my bra awkwardly and threw it over his shoulder, his hands coming up to massage my large but firm breasts easily. He licked around my nipples, his teeth nipping at the pink and pebbled flesh before taking the little nub in his mouth, his tongue lavishing each peak. As he worked one nipple with his mouth his hand went to the other one, not wanting it to feel left out I suppose, he tweaked it roughly, his fingers pinching it painfully. My chest heaved, my breaths becoming more and more labored as Carlisle's ministrations became more and more painful. His teeth bit down on my nipple, cutting the flesh easily causing a mixture of blood and venom to ooze out. Carlisle lapped at the liquid greedily, his erection pressing against my thigh.

His fingernails dug into my other breast forcefully, marking the supple flesh and causing a cry of pain to leave my mouth. He left my breasts, moving down to my core, his tongue lapping at my skin.

"Carlisle, please, you're being a little rough. Maybe we shouldn't have done this, it's been so long and-OW!" I screeched as Carlisle bit down, his teeth cutting into my folds eagerly.

I pulled back, sitting up awkwardly, my hands massaging my sore nipples. "What is wrong with us, Carlisle? Can we really not make love anymore?" I asked hesitantly. He looked away, ashamed of what he did.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I didn't know what I was doing, and I just lost control. This is all my fault anyway, if it weren't for me we wouldn't have gotten this way. I'm so sorry."

He gave me those adorable puppy dog eyes, his mouth pouting slightly.

"It's ok, I forgive you, and I know you didn't mean it. And this isn't your entire fault; I've been busy with the kids and decorating, I think we just lost track of time. I don't think we're going to get anywhere tonight so how about we pick up where we left off tomorrow," I offered. He nodded and smiled, getting off the bed slowly.

He showered and dressed in simple pajamas. My nightgown came back out and we snuggled for the rest of the night, talking about our day and how much we miss the children.

In all it was a fairly embarrassing night for the both of us, and I was not going to have a repeat tonight. Tonight we were going to try something new.

While running my errands today I came across the store that Rosalie and Emmett practically lived in for the past few years, the 'Kink Factor'. It was fairly new and seemed nice enough and what with Carlisle and I's trouble in the bedroom I decided to give it a shot. I stomached my nerves and walked in, surprised at what I saw inside.

The store was painted a dark color and the windows were blacked out, causing my eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness. Once I saw what was hanging on the walls I almost fainted, embarrassed that I had even come into the store in the first place. I made a move to leave but the lady behind the counter, a young woman in her late twenties with bleached blonde hair, stopped me, her voice slightly hoarse from smoking. She had black streaks in her hair and a tiger tattoo on her left shoulder, the orange and white colors dim in the shady store.

"Hey, you, wait! You're Esme Cullen, aren't you?"

I gave her a stout nod, surprised that she knew my name.

Her eyes lit up and she offered me a hand which I shook quickly. She grimaced slightly at my temperature but didn't mention it. "Nice to meet you, Esme, my name's Lisa. Your daughter came in a few days ago and told me about your…umm…situation. She also gave me this picture and told me to keep an eye out for you," she handed me a picture Alice had taken of me a few years ago at Esme Isle. "She picked out a few things and paid for them as well. I must have put them in the back room."

She flitted over to a door, opening it swiftly and diving into the closet. A few seconds later she emerged with a large box, her arms straining to hold it. "Here you go ma'am, I hope everything is to your satisfactory. If you need any different sizes or anything just come back and we'll swap them for you."

I eyed the box curiously, "Did my daughter have black spiky hair and golden eyes?"

Lisa nodded, "And I think she was with this blonde girl, very pretty one with pale skin."

"Well that explains it," I murmured, picking up the box easily. Lisa raised her eyebrows at my strength and I shrugged. "I work out a lot."

She nodded, shooting me one last smile before turning around to fill out a few forms. I thought about opening the box right there in the store, but decided against it, already knowing what the contents must be.

I left quickly, throwing the box into the back seat before anyone could see me. Carlisle's hospital buddies would have a ball if they caught his wife at a sex shop, especially with such a large box in my hands. I cranked the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, the tires on my Bentley screeching loudly as I turned onto the highway, adamant about getting home as soon as possible.

I finished the rest of my errands and made my way back home, my mind trying to muffle the curiosity surrounding the box. I knew it would be something to 'spice up' my love life, and I knew it would be fairly kinky (obviously) but the exact objects filling the plain, cardboard box eluded me. It was no surprise Alice did this; she's always trying to help out, even if the subject is as embarrassing as her parents sex lives. My daughter has no shame.

I placed the cookies in the oven, setting the timer for thirty minutes. I washed my hands and went back into the foyer, my eyes immediately darting to the very mysterious box. The shadowy light pouring in from the windows cast an eerie glow over the mundane package, causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach.

Why am I so scared? What's the worst thing that could be in that box? I know Alice, and I know very few things cross her limits, but I also know she respects me and Carlisle's conservativeness in the bedroom. Over the years she's tried many things to 'help us out' but none have availed, much to my surprise. Usually Alice is dead on in her visions and only takes action when she is absolutely sure the outcome will be best for everyone. But even Alice makes mistakes; hopefully this won't be one of them.

I can only imagine having to endure another night similar to yesterday's endeavors. Oh how old and outdated I felt trying to make love to my own husband. Where had the spice in our relationship gone? Out the door I guess, but maybe it found its way back into this box. Maybe I can please my husband once again. Maybe, if I actually build up enough courage to open the darn thing.

Could it really be any worse than what happened last night? Could it really be any more embarrassing? I shook my head but finally gave in, my fingers peeling off the tape sealing the box, revealing a rather disturbing image.

I reached in and pulled out the black leather corset that was lying across the top, its strong scent hitting my nostrils immediately. I toyed with the material, holding it up to myself and glancing in a nearby mirror, the image not as awful as I would have thought. The dark color of the leather complimented my skin nicely, and the low cups would hardly even cover my nipples, a thought that had my panties dampening.

I let the corset fall to the ground as I reached back into the box, pulling out a skimpy red thong, its silky material matching the robe Alice had given me yesterday. I only own one thong and that one is lavender in color and very lacy, complete with a heart over the crotch, but _this_, this little red thing is not meant for show it's meant for business. The fabric is stretchy, making the act of pushing it aside during sex much easier. The back was a little more than a piece of string, frightening me a bit. I placed it down next to the corset and went back to the box to see what other erotic things my daughters picked out for me.

"A whip? Why would I need a – oh." My realization suddenly hit, pushing me to empty the box's contents by flipping it over, shaking out all the little torture devices. Alice had bought me a box of BDSM toys and clothing, and she wants me to be the _dominatrix _and Carlisle be the _sub_, or at least that's what it looks like. I know very little about the ways of BDSM, only hearing about a few things from the internet and a book I found in Rosalie and Emmett's room, a book that had be day dreaming for weeks. I knew what it entailed, and I knew what I would have to do but a part of me wasn't scared. A part of me was excited.

The thing is in all my day dream's Carlisle's usually the one holding the whip, not the other way around. I suppose he should be the one on the ground since I was beaten as a human by my male counterpart, but harming my Carlisle in any way always seemed so _revolting_. Alice must know what she's talking about though, she must understand what my relationship needs.

I picked up a bright red collar, the word _Pet _hanging from it in a shiny metal coin. Could I really do this to my Carlisle? If it helps what's become of our sex life I suppose I'll do just about anything, but even this is pressing a few boundaries. What if he doesn't want to play along? What if he's never heard of BDSM before and just thinks I'm giving him pain for my own pleasure?

I eyed the contents splayed out on the floor, a pair of handcuffs, four red scarves, a paddle, three bundles of chains, six black candles, a couple vibrators, a role-playing book, a pair of black boxers and a matching black robe. The vibrators, which were obviously for women, would have had me blushing if I were human, but they also had be asking myself whether my accusation of BDSM was correct. I mean how do vibrators fit into the picture?

I pushed the thought aside and gathered up the items, stuffing them back into the box. I lifted the box and carried it up to the bedroom, wondering what Carlisle would think when he came home.

**OoOoOoO**

"Dr. Cullen, you can go home now. Dr. Whitesdell just came in, sorry for the delay."

I smiled at the nurse and nodded, packing up a few papers into my briefcase. "Thanks, have a good weekend, don't work too hard," I told her. She grinned, pushing her hair back in a flirtatious way. I cringed inwardly, comparing her to my wife's beauty. She came up below par.

"I could say the same thing to you, Dr. Cullen." She ran a hand over my arm as I left, causing me to grimace at her touch, though she didn't seem to catch it. "I'll see you on Monday," she called, her voice now teetering on desperate.

_Nurses._

I raced to the Mercedes, desperate to get home and see my Esme. She had called earlier when I didn't come home on time, telling me to not do it again and that my 'punishment' waits at home. Something about her words had me covering my crotch for the rest of the day, my erection springing up at the mere thought of Esme dishing out a punishment of any sorts.

These thoughts were new but strangely erotic. I imagined Esme in a deep purple bustier, her milky breasts pouring out of their restraints; her rounded ass covered only in sheer crotch less-panties. She had a paddle in her hand, her eyes a solid black. She kept calling me her slave and herself my Mistress, the titles sensual as they left her ruby lips.

I knew it was foolish to think that, since Esme's punishments usually consist of vacuuming the living room or scrubbing the shower, but I thought of them anyway, wishing every fantasy my sick mind came up with would come real.

I tried to keep the fantasy at bay, knowing I would only be let down by my sweet and innocent Esme who would never hurt a fly, let alone her own husband. Though I wish she would let go and take up the sexy role of a dominatrix.

_"Come here, Pet."_

Fantasy Esme beckoned me forward, the paddle in her hand raised and ready, her hair fanning out over her shoulders seductively. Her voice was erotic, her pose seductive.

I sat down behind the wheel of the car, flicking on the ignition. Esme appeared in my mind again, this time holding a pair of handcuffs, their shiny metal glinting in the light.

_"This is your punishment, Pet."_

My cock strained against the material of my pants painfully, threatening to rip the trousers completely. I felt my boxers become tight as my excitement grew, my mind telling me to just go ahead and please myself since Esme probably doesn't want to see her husband come home with an erection the size of Texas. But I didn't. I kept my hands on the steering wheel, my eyes situated on the road, and a near naked Esme on my mind.

I kept my hard-on as I walked up to the house, desperately hoping Esme will be as aroused as I am so I can take her in the foyer like I've done in the past. Guilt bubbled up as I remembered how long it's been since Esme and I had a real intimate moment, and how it really is my fault. If I didn't have to work at the hospital all day then maybe I could pleasure my wife more.

I muttered a few profanities under my breath as I unlocked the front door, stepping into the dark house. Esme must have already retired to our room for the night; I suppose it is a little late. I glanced at my watch, its face telling me it was 11 o'clock, much later then my predicted 4 o'clock coming home time.

The smell of burnt chocolate cookies wafted through the house, masking my lovely's scent completely. I searched around down stairs for her, noticing a dozen blackened cookies sitting in the trashcan that must have been putting off the horrendous smell. Usually she bakes so well, I would have never expected her to let a whole dozen cookies go to waste like that, especially since they're for the children's bake sale at the hospital.

Something must be on her mind, something important.

My mind wandered back to my fantasy Esme, her thighs were spread out widely, a minx-like grin on her face. I groaned inwardly, my arousal springing to life again, my boxers straining desperately. My fantasy was amazing, but I knew it wouldn't be true. My little romantic wife probably sat out a couple candles and turned on some soft music, anticipating a long night of love making that would most likely end as awkwardly as the night before. I sighed and climbed the steps, my hand around my stiff cock, my mind wandering to an image of Esme chaining me to a table, my groans and moans audible over her chastising.

I knew that she was aware I was home, our vampire hearing nearly perfect, but she had yet to call or tell me where she was, worrying me a bit.

"I'm home, Essie," I muttered, pushing open our bedroom door, a musky scent hitting my nose immediately. I recognized it quickly as my wife's arousal.

"That's Mistress to you, Pet," Esme ordered, a black whip in her hand. I blinked a few times, wondering whether my fantasy had gotten mixed up with reality, but after rubbing my eyes a few times I realized that the Esme standing in front of me was the women I married almost ninety years ago, not some figment of my imagination. She smiled at me through heavy-lidded eyes, one hand on her shapely hip.

She had on a tight black corset, complete with chains, buckles, and hooks reminding me of something Alice had worn when she was going through her 'Goth stage'. The leather was crisp and new, a truly beautiful contrast to her pale white skin. A red thong hid her goods from my wandering eyes, the red string like floss between her plump cheeks. Her makeup was heavy and dramatic, her eyes rimmed with a layer of black eyeliner and dark grey eye shadow. Her lips were painted a deep red, a surprise considering her usual lip products consisted of lip gloss and the occasional pink lipstick. Her mouth was open a bit, showing off a row of bright white teeth, their ends especially sharp.

Her fingernails were long and black, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail that had my cock twitching. Her feet were clad in stilettos, the shiny black material hypnotizing and alluring as she walked toward me, the heels clanking loudly. Her breasts looked about ready to pop, the beginning of her rosy nipples on full display. She must have picked the wrong size, because it obviously didn't fit her, of course with this new and improved Esme I wouldn't put it past her if she bought a size too small on purpose. This was most certainty not the woman I had seen this morning.

As Esme, I mean Mistress, cracked the whip my fantasy was made real, a smile dancing over her features seductively. "Get on your knees, Pet. Now."

I scrambled to the floor, placing my hands on the floor obediently, my breaths coming out as pants. I thought about kicking my pants off but decided against it, not wanting to evoke my Mistress any more then I already have.

"Here, pet," Mistress said sharply, tossing me a bundle of clothes. "Change quickly. Your punishment will commence in two minutes."

I unraveled the clothing, only glancing at the black boxers and silk robe before tossing off my work clothes and pulling on the silky garments. My cock strained and Mistress shook her head, her tongue gliding over her sharp teeth.

"I'm not happy with you, Pet. You were late and I don't tolerate lateness, do you understand me?"

My lips felt like they were glued shut so I gave her a faint nod, my knees still digging into the hardwood uncomfortably.

She pursed her lips, her fingers curling and tapping at the whip. "How many hours were you late, Pet? Answer me."

"Seven. But look I'm really sorry, baby –"

"I am not your _baby, _or your _sweetie_, or your _honey_, I'm your _Mistress_ and you will call me as such," she clarified, her features rigid and stoic. I shifted awkwardly wondering where my wife went, though enjoying the new Esme, much to my surprise.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now," she started, coming over to stroke my hair roughly. I muffled a moan, causing her to stare at me disapprovingly. "You will submit to me and I will dominate you in every way I see fit. You will not speak unless I say so, you will not look me in the eye unless I say so, and you will not get your release until I say you can. Is that clear?"

I nodded dutifully, her hand still resting on my head. Her nails scratched my scalp, the feeling oddly erotic. I moaned a little and reached for her, earning me a slap across the wrist. I pulled back, massaging the tender flesh. Did she really just hit me?

"Get used to that, Pet. You need to learn where you belong. Now go sit in that chair and watch me as I pleasure myself," she stated firmly.

"Is this my punishment?" I asked, not knowing what her form of 'punishment' is.

She hissed and swatted at my butt, "Why are you speaking?! And yes it is, or at least part of it. I will tie you up with these," she said, showing me a handful of red scarves. "If you break one you will only make your punishment that much more severe, so I suggest you keep that little cock of yours inside your pants and your hands behind your back."

I sat down in her requested position as she tied me up by my wrists and ankles, the scarves fabric silky against my skin. I adjusted a little and she patted me on the head, shaking her head. She whisked a collar out of her dresser drawer, sliding it onto my neck, the little coin dancing at my collarbone.

"There. Perfect. Now watch, Pet," she instructed, pointing at me with one black talon. I gulped and nodded, sinking into the chair.

She flitted over to the closet, rummaging through the clothes for a minute before emerging with a red vibrator in her hand, her petite fingers hardly able to wrap themselves around the large but fake cock.

She peeled off her thong, throwing it to the ground before sitting down in front of me, her legs out stretched, her sex glistening brightly. My mouth began to water as I smelled her juices, her creams pouring from her womanhood like a raging river. I moaned slightly and she eyed me, raising one eyebrow.

"Remember the rules, Pet," she quipped before inserting the tip of the vibrator at her entrance. She groaned and tossed her head back as she thrust the plastic object inside of her, turning it on quickly as to increase pleasure. She pulled in and out, her cries increasing with every second. I strained in my boxers, my breath catching in my lungs as she called for me.

"Carlisle! Please, please," she begged, her back bowing off the floor, her eyes slipping shut as she thrust in again. "Please!" She turned the little device on high, her words coming out mangled and incoherent as her vocabulary became nothing more than moans and grunts. She leaned down and flicked her clit, her thumb coming out to brush against the swollen nub. I moaned, wanting nothing more than to taste her sweet juices and bury myself inside of her.

She screamed loudly as she reached her release, soaking the vibrator which she promptly pulled out, also with a small shriek. She just lied there for a minute, her breathing labored, her juices flowing onto the hardwood, desperately wanting to be lapped.

"Mistress, please, I really need you, _please," _I begged, tossing in my restraints. She smirked evilly and held the cream covered vibrator up to my nose, allowing me to smell her sweetness but not taste it. I seethed when she pulled it away, my need masking my judgment as my wrists ripped free from the weak scarves.

She gasped in mock surprise, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh no. That was very naughty of you, Pet. Looks like your punishment is coming early tonight." Her nimble fingers grabbed the whip she had been holding early, securing it in her right hand.

"Close your eyes, Pet. You aren't going to get any satisfaction out of this," she promised, cracking the whip down on my knees. I cried out, the feeling incredibly painful and pleasurable. "You like that, don't you Pet? Well you won't like this."

She landed two cracks of the whip on my stomach, only egging on my erection which was in full blossom by now. My eyes hot open as the pain seared through my body. Esme stared at me, her mouth turned in disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Shut your eyes, now!" I complied, allowing my eyelids to drop as she landed two more swats on my thighs and two on my arms, the leather connecting with my biceps painfully.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make her angry again, though an angry Esme is a very sexy thing. I pulled my legs together as she pulled me up roughly, her hands untying my restraints easily. The scarves fell to the floor as she guided me out of the room, her naked ass swaying seductively as she turned down a familiar hallway.

She opened the door to my office and ushered me, pulling me towards the long desk situated in the center. I noticed it was clear of all the papers and files I usually had sprawled out over the mahogany wood, causing a pained expression to fall across my face. Those are important papers, did she really just throw them all away without a second thought. I glanced at my wife who was unbuckling her tight corset, revealing her perky breasts. I inhaled sharply as she climbed onto the desk, her legs spreading out to reveal her core.

"Since you're now behaving so well you may eat me and then fuck me if you wish," she said tersely, her ponytail propping up her head up slightly.

Her core was soaked once again, exciting me greatly. Esme hasn't been this wet set our last visit to Esme Isle a couple years ago. I could hardly contain myself as Esme opened up her legs further, her scent beckoning toward her.

She cried as I nipped and sucked at her folds, her hips bucking to meet my awaiting mouth. I lapped at her juices, the taste erupting in my mouth like a volcano. My tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it licked at her slit, causing her to moan loudly, her back arching off the desk, thrusting her breasts into the air.

She felt tight as I delved deeper, the look of pleasure on her face a sight to behold. She gripped the desk with her hands, the wood splintering under her grip.

"So good, Pet…ughh…mhmm…"

She mewled and purred, reminding me of a kitten, her sounds animalistic in nature. I could feel her climax coming, her body shaking slightly as I kissed her swollen clit. She bucked again, her release nearing. Juices poured from her entrance, her scent as sweet as candy.

"Oh, I've never felt this goooood...ahhh!

She came with a bit of a scream, though I could tell she had tried to hold it at bay. I drank all of her, licking her clean. She whimpered slightly as my tongue made one final sweep across her swollen and sensitive nub, my lips parting to place an open mouthed kiss on nerve filled center. I pulled off my boxers, the silky texture causing me to groan slightly, my erection springing forward with surprising power. She adjusted herself, her hands going to her plump breasts, her fingers rubbing her plum colored nipples impatiently, the pebbled skin impossibly dark. I reached forward and tweaked one nipple, causing her to moan deeply, throwing her head back in a moment of heated passion.

"Hurry up, Pet!" she commanded, looking at me between her stretched legs. I nodded fiercely and put my tip at her entrance, tracing her folds delicately. She groaned as I pushed in, rocking her hips as I moved with her. I grabbed hold of her waist, using it as an anchor to hold myself in. She squirmed under me, her moans breathy and her cries loud. Her hot, slick heat felt like heaven as I adjusted to her tightness.

I grunted as I pulled in and out, perfecting a rhythm quickly.

"Oh, Carlisle…yesss…" she breathed, her voice airy. "Right there, right there," she chanted, meeting my every thrust. "Please don't stop…"

I came closer to her, lying down on top of her, relishing in the feel of her breasts against my chest. She groaned, her nipples hardening under me, her back arching wildly. Her juices flowed from her heat, dripping down her thighs and landing on the desk.

"Yes, that's it…So perfect…" I murmured against her cheek. She moaned, her lips meeting mine as I thrust in, as deep as I could.

"Ugh…Oh!"

Her eyes suddenly went wide, then snapped shut quickly. A hard shiver racked her body as she began to milk me. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her nails digging into my shoulder blades.

The power of her orgasm was enough to push me over the edge, my eyes squeezing shut, my head bobbing with passion. "Now!" she screamed.

"Oh…oh…oh God!" I moaned as I spilled completely over, filling her with me.

She moved beneath me, her hands coming up to run through my hair, her fingers massaging my scalp. "That was…wonderful. I love you, Carlisle."

I kissed her sweetly, "As do I."

We cuddled on the desk; her head nestled in my shoulder, my arms around her waist. The night was dark but clear, brilliant rays from the moon casting through the large windows, illuminating my lover. She grinned at me and kissed my nose, her eyes a deep golden again, the black already gone.

"I like the new Esme," I blurted out randomly. She sat up a bit, her nipples still puckered from our play. I glanced at them, wishing I had had more time to lavish the little buds.

"You do? Well, I'm glad. I was a little nervous at first. I thought you might think it was…childish," she admitted, leaning back on her arms. My grip on her waist loosened as she maneuvered around the desk, the moon catching in her golden orbs.

"Childish? Hardly, I haven't been that turned on in years!" I told her, grinning foolishly.

Esme giggled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, her lips opening to allow my tongue to explore her mouth. I traced each tooth, our kiss becoming more heated as Esme began to moan and rock her hips. I could feel her heat against me, her juices already flowing again, the smell of her arousal prominent in the small room.

"Round two already?" I asked, pulling away, slightly flustered by Esme's willingness. Usually Esme likes to lie down after sex and relax for a couple hours.

"I haven't given you all your punishments you bad boy. You still have a meeting with Mr. Paddle," she said silkily, her hand coming out to stroke my cock. I squirmed under her touch, my need for her increasing.

I groaned, "I'm ready when you are, Mistress." She leaned down and kissed my tip delicately before jumping off the desk, her ass shaking slightly.

"Well come on then, Pet. The game has just begun."

I ran out of the room, catching up with my wife eagerly.

**OoOoOoO**

**So what'd you think? I might do something else with this one down the line; it really just depends on the reaction it gets. I hoped you enjoy!**

**And to teach you guys some German, **

**Lebewohl! **

**Which means Goodbye 3 **

**Please Review!**


End file.
